ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Seasons 1-9)
Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (Seasons 1-9) is a collection that contains Seasons 1-9 and Pilot Episodes. It excludes the TV special, "Day of the Departed." Official Description Ninja heroes Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole take on Lloyd Garmadon, the son of their archenemy, who has released sinister snake tribes in his attempt to conquer the land of Ninjago. But in an unlikely twist of fate, they join forces to stop an enemy prophesied to cast their land into eternal darkness. List of Episodes Pilot Episodes *1. "Way of the Ninja" *2. "The Golden Weapon" *3. "King of Shadows" *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *1. "Rise of the Snakes" *2. "Home" *3. "Snakebit" *4. "Never Trust a Snake" *5. "Can of Worms" *6. "The Snake King" *7. "Tick Tock" *8. "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" *9. "The Royal Blacksmiths" *10. "The Green Ninja" *11. "All of Nothing" *12. "The Rise of the Great Devourer" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja *14. "Darkness Shall Rise" *15. "Pirates Vs. Ninja" *16. "Double Trouble" *17. "Ninjaball Run" *18. "Child's Play" *19. "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" *20. "The Stone Army" *21. "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" *22. "The Last Voyage" *23. "Island of Darkness" *24. "The Last Hope" *25. "Return of the Overlord" *26. "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" Season 3: Rebooted *27. "The Surge" *28. "The Art of the Silent Fist" *29. "Blackout" *30. "The Curse of the Golden Master" *31. "Enter the Digiverse" *32. "Codename: Arcturus" *33. "The Void" *34. "The Titanium Ninja" Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *35. "The Invitation" *36. "Only One Can Remain" *37. "Versus" *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *40. "Spellbound" *41. "The Forgotten Element" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *43. "The Greatest Fear of All" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Season 5: Possession *45. "Winds of Change" *46. "Ghost Story" *47 "Stiix and Stones" *48. "The Temple on Haunted Hill" *49. "Peak-a-Boo" *50. "Kingdom Come" *51. "The Crooked Path" *52. "Grave Danger" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61. "Wishmasters" *62. "The Last Resort" *63. "Operation Land Ho!" *64. "The Way Back" Season 7: The Hands of Time *65. "The Hands of Time" *66. "The Hatching" *67. "A Time of Traitors" *68. "Scavengers" *69. "A Line in the Sand" *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered" *72. "Pause and Effect" *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Jade Princess" *77. "The Oni and the Dragon" *78. "Snake Jaguar" *79. "Dead Man's Squall" *80. "The Quiet One" *81. "Game of Masks" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "True Potential" *84. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" Season 9: Hunted *85. "Firstbourne" *86. "Iron & Stone" *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" *88. "How to Build a Dragon" *89. "The Gilded Path" *90. "Two Lies, One Truth" *91. "The Weakest Link" *92. "Saving Faith" *93. "Lessons for a Master" *94. "Green Destiny" Trivia *It is available for purchase in on YouTube and the iTunes Store. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Rise of the Snakes Category:Episodes of The Final Battle Category:Episodes of Rebooted Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of Possession Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes of The Hands of Time Category:Episodes of Sons of Garmadon Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:2019 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018